Happy Families
by Lekyla19Casualty
Summary: In this Connie and Wma are together. Connie's daughter is called Madison and is 17. And there is pleanty more things to come...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

 **Madison is Connie's daughter they have a very good relationship and Connie and Sam are together happily. Connie has left America for a bit to work in Holby but Madison and Sam are missing her so she decided to stay with her for 6 months until she comes back home. Connie** **is just a consualtant locum.**

 **Enjoy! 3 ;)**

* * *

A teenager walked up to the reception desk at the ED. She wore snow wash jeans, a checkered shirt dress and heels that were boots.

"I want you to take me to Connie Beauchamp. Now!" She demanded in a American accent.

Quickly Noel scurried off to find Mrs Beauchamp. When he came back Madison saw the most beautiful woman ever. Connie looked even more gorgeous now than she had when she left.

"Madison!" Connie said happily with a american accent, smiling as she did so.

"Hi mom, I've **decided** and dad said it's fine. Its just that...well... In staying here with you for 6 months before you come back for a while. Is that ok?"Madison asked.

Connie pulls Madison in for a hug.

"Of course, i missed you." The consultant replied.

"I missed you to and so did dad," The teenager stated.

"Ok. Well my shift has just finnished so lets go to my place." Connie said.

They left the ED hand in hand talking about what they did in their time apart.

* * *

 **30 mimutes later...**

They had arrived at their house in the UK. They got out the car and Connie opened the from door.

"Ah... I wondered where all your things were." Her mum said.

"Dad gave me a key," She told her.

"Are you hungry, tired?" Connie asked.

"Both." Madison replied simply.

"Ok." Spoke the older woman.

Connie walked into the kitchen and began to cook spaghetti bolognese . She told her daughter to take her things up stairs and put them into the room she wanted to be her's. It took her forever to take them all up and by the time she had done dinner was ready. They sat on the sofa and watched a film while they ate.

It wasn't long until they were both asleep. Conne had her head rested in Madison'a and in her shoulder lay her head.

 **The next day...**

 **Madison's POV...**

I woke up with a start as I heard birds singing. I walked into my mom's bedroom silently, trying not to wake her up. Her eyes flickered as I made my way across the bedroom.

"What you doing creeping around?" She muttered.

I turned around instantly and thought she was going to shout at me, because she always told me never to come into her room without permission from her.

But Connie didn't shout at me instead she told me to come to her and I did. She huged me tightly, i climbed into her bed and we both gradually fell asleep once more.

 **1:02pm...**

I woke up and noticed that my mom had probably gone downstairs, because her work clothes were still there and puls...the time difference. My mom was probably used to it supposedly I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of 'Happy Families' ;)**

* * *

I walked down the stairs and sat next to my mom on the couch.

"Hiya mom," I said.

"Oh... hello sweetie, you ok?" She asked.

"Yes...fine." I replied.

"Good." She stated simply.

For the remaining hours of the day they watched films. At 7ish Connie went into the kitchen and made sandwiches, she got tons more popcorn and a dozon cans of fizzy drinks and brought them back into the living room. By 11:35pm they were both asleep and like the last time but this time Connie didn't wake up and put them in their rooms.

The next day...

 **Connie's POV...**

I woke up instantly when I heard birds calling. I noticed that me and Madison were im the couch again but that didn't really bother me. I looked at the clock on the wall that said 10:45, then at Madison who's eyes began to open.

"Mornin'" I said.

"Morning," She whispered.

I could tell she was still and tired and to be honest so was I.

Midday...

"So... I was wondering if we could maybe go shopping if that alright." Madison asked.

"Sure, i don't see why not. We'll go into town in an hour of two so I suggest you get dressed and do you things alright?" I replied.

"Ok mom, thanks," Madison said, before walking out the kitchen and up into her bedroom.

 **2 hours later (2:00pm)...**

We got into the car and went on a thirty minute journey to town. When we got there Madison told me which shops she wanted to go in and to be truely honest I kind of wanted to to.

* * *

 **8:30pm...**

 **Madison's POV...**

Me and mom had already eaten and the film had just finnished so I went upstairs to get ready for bed. I heard mom talking to someone on the phone when I was in the bathroom but I didn't really pay any attention until I heard her shout. I stopped brushing my teeth and walked downstairs.

She was putting her phone down on the coffee table when I spoke.

"What was that?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing you need to know about!" She snapped, "Sorry, just bit angry."

"It's alright... what was that about though?" I asked once more.

"They want me to be acting clinical lead for a few months by I don't really want to," Mom said.

"Why?" I questioned thinking about how much she would of loved this opportunity.

"It's too much. Too much work... your here becasue your missing me and you want us to spend time together. But taking this means always working, meetings, paperwork, more time at work. And the list goes on." She replied.

"Ok... I understand now, goodnight mom love you." I stated.

"Night, love you too," I heard mom say as I was at the bottom of the stairs.

When I got upstairs, I washed my face, had a shower and went to bed in my owl pyjamas.

 **The next morning (8:35am)...**

 **Madison's POV...**

I didn't have to wake up early becasue when im in England I am homeschooled like in Calafornia.

My governor usually comes at about 10:00am so I have plenty of time still.

I got out of bed had a shower and brushed my teeth. I looked in my closet and pulled out my checkered shirt dress, a pair of black leggings and my red converse to match the shirt. Once I was dressed I brushed my long wavy brunette hair and left it flowing down my back. When I walked downstairs I looked at the kitchen table and noticed a note from mom that said she would be back home at around 4 ish.

* * *

 **10 ish...**

The doorbell rang and I opened the door. My governess walked in and closed to door behind her. She looked just how she always had looked. Long wavy brown hair flowing down her back and pale skin. We sat down in my study and began to do some work. She left at about 2:00pm. I usually only have them for at least four hours, then they leave and I carry on with some online work for a couple hours.

 **4:05pm...**

I heard the door open I close, i walked into the living room and saw my mim sat of the couch.

"Hey," i said.

"Oh hi, didn't see you there," she replied cheerfully.

"How did the whole clinical lead thing go?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee.

"Fine... they see why I don't want to do it and they totally understand. Infact they've already given it to that other doctor, um... Lily Chao I think she's called." Mom replied.

"Ok." I stated simply.

11:00pm...

Mom and I had just finnished a film. I went upstairs and got ready for bed. I went back downsatairs once I was in my pj's and told my mom goodnight.

* * *

 **Hi guys... i hope you have enjoyed these two chapters. Please P &P.**

 **Lekyla Lisowska xo 👅**


End file.
